Return of Vi Britannia
by Kira Rose Branwen
Summary: they say those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it watch out world the demon emperor returns as his descendant takes stage.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of Vi Britannia**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Third Person pov**

No one knew the true story of exactly what happened that night in eighty-one the only thing they could do was try to guess what happened and why the potters were targeted or more specifically why three-year-old Harrison James Lelouch Vi Britannia and one-year-old Lillian Rose Nunnally Vi Britannia were the targets of the self-styled dark lord known as Voldemort. Harrison had known his parents were in a war and fighting for their way of life having been told by his mom and dad due to being able to understand the ramifications of if his parents died then they would be alone, he couldn't let that happen but by him being only three years of age there was little he could do and Lelouch knew it the only thing he could do is take nunnally and hide because; should they be found his sister would surely die.

Knowing that your family is marked for death due to the choice of a jealous man and a manipulative old bastard that it was only a matter of time before moldy shorts found them but, he knew his mother would give them some protection should Voldemort corner the tree in his sisters nursery something he sure as hell didn't want to happen because; he knew what it would do to his sister much like their ancestor and his sisters namesake nunnally vi Britannia who gave up her sight due to losing her mother in a violent shooting at the Aires villa. Figuring it right Harrison knew that there was no chance of his sister coming out of this unscathed and knew that he would have to get them to potter manor and quickly to lock it down from anyone coming to remove them from what is rightfully theirs in the first place maybe, in time if they could find someone to trust they won't stay locked away but he will if he had to protect his sister.

It wasn't long before things went pear shaped and his family was attacked by the same man his mother and father were currently fighting the first to fall was his father that much he heard from his sisters room he stood there holding nunnally as his mother flew into the room placing both of them into his sisters crib he watched as their mother muttered something in Latin before she spun around facing the door. Unknown to lily Marianne Vi Britannia Evans Potter her son had set up for someone to build a kmf or knightmare frame called the Gawain for when he got older and there was a chance he would have one built for his sister slim though it was.

No one could possibly expect two young children to survive the wrath of the darkest lord since morgana le fay neither would they rightly expect these two children to enjoy the fame that would come from the vicious murder of their parents, anyone who might think so should be locked away indefinitely. That is not to say that there won't be those who would think so but that would likely be those whom have served the man that did the deed to begin with because; of that James and lily had prepared knowing full well that dumbledore intended to ignore their will. Though they only had a year with their daughter and two with their son the potter parents were content that their instructions given to the house elves would be followed and both would be transported to the greengrass estate where their sons betrothed lived with her own parents their close friends Charles and Marianne Greengrass.

All over Britain things were quiet Halloween was finally here and with-it death would come to collect two new souls.

James potter stood by the den window in their small cottage his eyes focused on the boundary line of the property and the wards while lily were putting Lelouch and nunnally to bed he knew it was only a matter of time and that he should probably say his goodbyes but, it was hard for him to do so because; he didn't want to see their scared faces nor the grim smile in his son's face knowing just what would happen sometimes he wished Lelouch wasn't the genius that he was. The fact that his three-year-old son knew that he wouldn't be seeing them again and was basically putting on a brave front for his little sister made him both happy and sad to see his oldest child being stronger than he and his wife in this time of uncertainty but, he guessed that someone would have to be.

Lily knew this would be the last time she would see her children much like her husband she knew there was little chance of them surviving after everything they had set up to at least give their children time before things started up once more, there was only one thing left now make sure they knew she loved them both because; it truly shocked her with how much her son seemed to understand even if he was gifted. That was something she was afraid of even knowing as she did that the trauma of this night would likely blind their nearly two-year-old daughter lily knew that her baby girl was in very good hands because; of that she resigned herself to being able to die peacefully knowing that she gave her life so, that her children could keep theirs.

It didn't take long before the things they feared most came to pass their family was under attack and her husband was the first to fall _'this shouldn't be happening'_ lily thought but, it was and there was little that could be done to stop the carnage as it raged on she knew there was only one option left having set up the ritual beforehand now all she had to do was make sure that Voldemort took the bait. Lily knew that her son was watching them with a detached view and was hoping that he wouldn't be up to see what was about to happen though she knew it really wasn't the time for it now as she finished the last of the runes on both the children and their crib just as Voldemort broke down the nursery door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of VI Britannia**

 **Chapter: 2 from happy ending to horrid beginning**

 _Previously:_

 _It didn't take long before the things they feared most came to pass their family was under attack and her husband was the first to fall 'this shouldn't be happening' lily thought but, it was and there was little that could be done to stop the carnage as it raged on she knew there was only one option left having set up the ritual beforehand now all she had to do was make sure that Voldemort took the bait. Lily knew that her son was watching them with a detached view and was hoping that he wouldn't be up to see what was about to happen though she knew it really wasn't the time for it now as she finished the last of the runes on both the children and their crib just as Voldemort broke down the nursery door._

 _Now:_

Lily couldn't believe it the fedelious charm failed or someone had ratted them out then a thought struck her the _rat_ was her husband's friend Peter Pettigrew as they had made him secret keeper against their better judgement in the thought that Peter would keep Voldemort off them but, they were wrong so she set to her part of the ritual knowing that James was dead.

"Not harry and rose please take me not my children" she said.

"Stand aside stand aside you silly girl"

"NO not my children take me take me not my babies"

"Stand aside girl you need not die like your foolish husband "and quickly he just had to hope it would be enough

"No take me not my babies"

"I grow tired of this Avada Kedavra" he said, pointing his wand at the woman in front of his true targets.

The infants in the crib watch silently as their mother falls to the ground in front of them never to move again both silently crying knew it wouldn't be long before the same happened to them with Harrison Lelouch vi Britannia staring the snake like man in the eyes you could literally feel the son of James and lily potter as the magic of the ritual his parents performed as well as his own charge the room though, only he and his sister could fell it and were somewhat happy about what was about to take place to the man in front of them.

The two children of Lilly Marianne VI potter and James zi potter soon had the mad man's wand turned onto them and the same curse that killed their mama upon them as well all hell breaking loose as he jumped in front of his baby sister causing a major explosion.

Let it never be said that a mother wouldn't go to the gates of hell and brake them open to protect her children, let it be known that an older brother would take on the armies of heaven and hell to protect his sister.

Lelouch looked at the body of his mother and climbed the crib to get out after the bad man had disappeared and packed him and his nunnally some clothes and bottles for her, lowering the rail he picked up his sister and left the room heading for the front door where he could hear a loud motor and someone talking he decided he would ignore the voices and walk until he could find somewhere safe for them a place filled with love is what he truly wanted. Neither Sirius black nor Rubeus Hagrid saw three-year-old Lelouch walked past them with one-year-old nunnally in his hands and away from the cottage that was once their home while the two men argued about whom the children should go to though, that argument was rendered moot by the boy holding his baby sister and walking away.

Lelouch knew his godfather would be looking for them soon once they had noticed that neither he or nunnally were at the family home because; nunnally wouldn't open her eyes he had tried to get her to do so, now he had to get her somewhere that someone could find out what's going on. He had to keep moving nunnally needed help she depended on him to get her to safety and it made what he had in mind much harder though he knew it would not take much longer as he had been walking for hours he had to hope that he would make it to Buckingham palace he had to hope that they would be safe there if not for his sake then for nunnally she was his main concern now no one else.

Nunnally lily vi potter nee Britannia knew her big brother would keep her safe things had suddenly become dark for the one-year-old girl she didn't know where they were currently but, she could hear the noise around them but, she knew even at the young age of one-year-old her brother would do anything to keep her safe and sound. The people around them ignored them in favor of going about their day and still her brother marched on trying to find a place for the two of them to sleep as they, had to reach Buckingham palace she could tell that Lelouch was tired and it wouldn't take much before he went down that meant he had to get there before he passed out right then and there and that was not even an option in his mind.

It seemed that lady luck had blessed the three-year-old boy as he arrived just outside of Buckingham palace gates and passed out right in front of the guards on the street hoping to settle this before things became real ugly.

 **Meanwhile: Buckingham palace Main Gate 3** **rd** **person**

Things were quiet outside the gates of the palace and many would say things were quite normal for the Halloween celebrations none though had any idea that the peace of night tonight would be breached with the collapse of a three-year-old boy being brought in on a stretcher with his one-year-old sister curled into his side to keep warm. This is what the royal family awoke to the screaming of the palace medics issuing orders on where to take the children knowing that the queen would have a fit should they have left the two children outside to freeze something that though, the guards at the gates show themselves to be cold hearted statues they are not so when they saw the boy pass out in front of them while shielding the baby in his arms from the cold impact with the ground both sprang into action one to check on the children's condition the other to call for a med team from within the palace this also, caught the attention of the passing people one of which a qualified doctor whom had stopped to help the guard with the children.

Taking off his coat doctor André Henderson folded it before putting it under the boy's head while trying to take the babe from the boy who kept a firm grip on his little sister even in his unconscious state something that surprised both the guard and Dr. Henderson the boy opened his eyes and spoke his words halting as the team from the palace arrived.

"Nu-Nunnally is sh-she okay" he asked, this made both guard and doctor smile and the doctor to respond.

"She's fine young man but, I need you to tell me where are your parents can you give me your name?" the doctor replied.

Both watched the boy as he tried to reach for his pocket but, could not so the doctor himself reached into the child's pocket and took out the photo that the boy was reaching for with writing on the bottom, looking closely the doctor could see the people and the corresponding name for each person looking at the boy in front of him and the boy on the photo the doctor spoke again.

"Is your name Lelouch son?" he asked, the boy nodded in affirmative.

Looking back at the photo of the man and woman holding the two in front of him on the picture he asked again.

"Where are your parents?" he knew it would upset the boy but he had to ask.

"D-dead sir m-murdered e-earlier this night" Lelouch replied.

The doctor nodded and picked the boy up to place both him and his sister onto the stretcher that had just arrived next to them, gently patting the boy on the head he walked next to the stretcher as the team took off toward the palace needing to get the young ones into a warmer area before the hypothermia had a chance to set in with doctor Henderson soon barking orders about what he needed and how fast he needed it.

Queen Elizabeth 2nd watched as they worked to save the child before her and his sister her eyes followed the stretcher as the team of medics separated the boy and his sister knowing that they needed to work fast before the two were lost to this world she decided to follow the one-year-old nunnally while dr. Henderson went with the boy she couldn't be sure but the two children looked remarkably like her cousin James and his wife lily so, she had to be sure.

This also, meant she had to call the family together to give them the news about what happened and just why these two showed up in the condition they're in from the looks of him young Lelouch seemed to be dehydrated which meant he used whatever liquids they had on hand for his sister this also meant that a three-year-old boy had been walking for days all the way from Godric's hollow she had to wonder just where was Sirius black that he failed to realize his god-children had walked all the way to Buckingham palace on their own. This revelation served to piss her off even more and it wouldn't be long before someone's head was on the chopping block from what happened this night ' _maybe it's time the monarchy returns to the wizarding world and the potters return to their original names'_ she thought to herself.

Elizabeth knew that Lelouch was a genius even at his age having seen some of the blueprints he'd made at his age of three different machines that while humanoid in nature were able to be piloted by actual humans each a different name the first 'Knightmare' the second 'lfo or klfs' the last 'mobile suit gundam' each more complicated than the last all would make Britain strong on both ends and she had eight years to make his dream a reality. Something told her she wouldn't like the prognosis for nunnally and that Lelouch would probably blame himself but, she knew he had gotten them close enough to help so hopefully history would not repeat itself though if it should Elizabeth knew her nephew would take on the world so there would be no one who thought his baby sister a weakling.

Walking into the room where her medical team of healers brought nunnally she couldn't help the small sob that left her at seeing the one year old on her side in the glass connected to all sorts of tubes and machines that were there it broke her heart as she listened to them explain about why and how nunnally would need certain care in some areas she had to hope that Lelouch wasn't listening at the moment but, he would soon find out one way or another he was just that smart.

Elizabeth knew this because she was distantly related to the potter nee VI Britannia family since her own comes from the li Britannia line as much as she could trace back through history, she had known that lily and James would instruct the boy to come here if their godfather was otherwise indisposed and that meant Sirius Black couldn't be bothered to do his duty to his godchildren. Standing outside of the room while the doctors worked Elizabeth li Britannia knew it was time to restore a magical monarch a position she would give to lelouch when it was time for him to go to Hogwarts she knew for a fact lelouch was on the way to this particular room because; this is where nunnally was just as she knew he would never leave her side unless he was forced to now though, it was time to let the two of them grow.

 **Godricks hollow Sirius Black.**

Sirius black was always a loud braggart when he was a boy but, his home life much like those from fabled dark families was always going to be like that because they had no way to diversify what they knew and how they knew it because; they figured themselves above _'muggles'_ as they called a non magical or mundane human being they felt that if you came from the muggle world then you were inferior because; you were a first generation. Now you're probably wondering just what this has to do with his past quite frankly I would be surprised if you weren't make no mistake some things are done with truly great intentions no matter whom their directed at and others would just love to toot their own horns so, him missing his three-year-old godson walk pass with his little sister wasn't too far off the mark because; something so simple and easy had happened to him before and he had never realized it.

Realizing that he could no longer hear any crying Sirius made his way toward his god-kids room knowing that somewhere in here is the instructions lily and James had left for the care of their two children it may seem like express wishes that needed to be taken care of by those they trusted so, that said it was always likely that the potter adults came up with a backup plan incase things went pear shaped in the end. Seeing the room empty of the children could only mean that his godson had gotten his sister and whatever he could carry on his back to make the journey to see Elizabeth li Britannia or Elizabeth 2nd current queen of England meaning if he left now he should be able to catch up with the potter nee vi Britannia siblings before she closes the gates.

Conjuring a shroud he wraps the first around lily to levitate her body down to her husbands and then to put a stasis charm on them so he could bury them once he found his godchildren because; it was only right for Lelouch and nunnally to see their parents one last time so, off he went not seeking vengeance but seeking his godchildren to help them heal if he could. There was something bugging Sirius and he couldn't put his hands on it there was going to be a serious revelation when he reached Buckingham palace and he would have to see just what his bright ass idea had done to his goddaughter he just hoped Lelouch could be bothered to forgive him if it is as bad as he thought.

It didn't take him long to arrive at Buckingham and even less time before he was let through the gates it was as if Elizabeth was waiting on his arrival he just hoped Lelouch and nunnally were alright nothing else mattered right now but, their safety in fact he shouldn't have even been arguing with Hagrid he should've been seeing to their safety like Lelouch himself had while he was distracted with the half giant that was his friend. Coming into the palace Sirius noticed that he was being led to the medical ward of said building he just hoped nothing was wrong but, his prayers would not be answered here this day as for the next ten years of her life nunnally vi Britannia would be blind and her ability to walk taken from her this night by the trauma of the events in Godric's hollow and would need looking after while her brother was off at Hogwarts though, it would be debatable if the boy would take the train.

' _Only time would tell exactly just what the boy would do with his appointment by Liz' he_ thought to himself but for the time being he himself would take up stewardship for the vi Britannia line until the magical worlds king could take over for himself this is something he knew both Lelouch and Elizabeth would have agreed on from the very start.

 **~Time skip: 8 years later: Lelouch~**

It's been eight years since that night and still nunnally has nightmares not to say that I don't have them myself but, my first and foremost concern is that of nunnally my health comes second and it gives me very little time for comfort from our godfather because of my training and projects. I know most if not all of you are wondering why the training and when did it start? Well the answer is quite simple the first is to protect my sister and grant her wish the second is it all started when I was four-years-old an nunnally was two but I'll explain that one later in hoped that what I plan may be achieved now though, here I sit and wait because; today is the day I get my Hogwarts letter.

I can tell many are curious probably wondering _'why does your Hogwarts letter coming involve your plans?'_ well the best answer I can give you is because; once my Hogwarts letter arrives it will be time to bring my half of the kingdom kicking and screaming into the 22nd century not the 21st it's also, the day the first of the knightmare frames are launched to round up all who commit sedition to the crown of Britannia. It is time the wizarding world bowed before its king and it starts with kmf's hitting the ministry of magic.

 **To Be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of Vi Britannia**

 **Chapter 3: Testing and letters**

 **~eight years later: Lelouch~**

I had known that the first versions of the knightmare frame wouldn't be ready for years what I hadn't known or counted on is the testing needed for the energy source known as sakuradite that he found off the coast of Wimbledon because; of it he knew there had to be more around the world somewhere and that meant launching a campaign to take over the world if not for the sakuradite deposits then to ensure a utopian world for nunnally when she opens her eyes again. It was something he would have to run by Elizabeth and Sirius before he could even move but, for now he would continue to gather funds from stocks as well as the chess matches in the gambling halls he normally frequents something he knew neither Sirius or Liz liked him doing but he did it to ensure nunnally's care so that was all that mattered there.

He knew how he went about things made him seem aloof and cold but, the hand that fate had dealt him, and his sister made his already cold personality colder to those he didn't trust and the only people who would see his caring side or feel it for that matter was family i.e. nunnally and whom ever else was close to the pair. Over the years t United Kingdom has built many of my designs from the klfs and lfo to the gundams and other knightmare frames I had designed it's made Britain a military super power not to be trifled with far outstripping their allies in north America whom began to ask for their own supply of the weaponry that we had.

I had known this was a possibility as the years passed and soon began to implement the other designs that I kept on my computer in a deeply encrypted file that only I could access something Liz was worried about though she needn't have done so as I would never turn on y country because; no matter how small I still had some measure of family here and I would not lose that if I could help it. I knew that nunnally was worried about being alone as I was to be going to Hogwarts and Liz had assured me that nunnally would be safe but, I could not trust her safety to no one but, myself it was one night during dinner that Liz suggested that I chose a knight of honor for nunnally through a series of interview with her there so she could pick whom she felt would truly protect her as I would.

The thing about that was there was no one who would protect nunnally as I would and until I could find someone who would essentially destroy the entire world to see her safe I would trust no one with her and it just so happened that since nunnally was as magical as I that Liz gave me a list of her magical soldiers witches and wizards alike for me to go over in hopes someone would catch my eye. Elizabeth li Britannia or as most of England knows her Elizabeth the 2nd descendent of Cornelia li Britannia was someone who knew that I would make the world my enemy if it meant the utopian world that nunnally would open her eyes to so, she was determined to help me keep my sister safe as she could likely see the demon that would be unleashed should something happen to her knowing that I would make those who caused nunnally pain to suffer horrors unimaginable.

 **~Elizabeth li Britannia~**

I sat there and watched him with nunnally I knew what was under the surface I also, knew he couldn't that he wouldn't lie to nunnally there was a demon there sleeping waiting until the day he would awaken should anything happen to the only light in his life. I hope he will find someone who could be that extra light in the darkness to help him stay who he is right now the big brother to read his little sister a bedtime story and who feeds her while she explains about the exciting day that she's had because; of this I suggested he find her a knight of honor for while he was away at school but, knowing him as I do he wanted someone who would go through the gates of hell and back to see her safe and sound something that I myself couldn't disagree with.

I stood watching as nunnally yawned one last time before sleep took the girl as the last words of the story finished I watched as he covered her in the blanket on her bed and kiss her forehead it seemed her fever was finally breaking she's been a lot more animated lately it wasn't long before Lelouch left her room with me as we headed to the study next to mine as he continued to look through the files I had sent him earlier. I had cut the monitors we had in nunnally's room on as we left so, we could know if she woke up from a nightmare or anything of the like while sipping on my tea as he looked through the files I decided to ask something that had been bugging me for a while now.

"Lelouch" I said, causing him to look up from the monitor on the desk before him as he spoke.

"Yes, Liz what's wrong" he asked?

"I confess myself curious as to what you will do to magical Britannia when you return to it in full." I said, with serious expression while sitting back comfortably.

He looked at me then those emerald orbs so much like his mothers staring deep into my own as he considered the question before him as if he were trying to find a suitable answer to a puzzle or something of the like it was a while before I had his answer.

"Magical Britannia has become in a word stagnant there is no improvement they've stuck themselves in between the Victorian era and that of the renascence and is rife with corruption something I hope to have stomped out before nunnally arrives in four years' time. This means if I must have knightmare frames storm the ministry of magic with my royal guard then so be it as I've been informed by my informants in that world those who should be in Azkaban are still out galivanting as if they can not be touched due to pleading imperious something I shall soon prove to those who escaped prison sentence wrong about from then on true justice will rule. "he said, while he turned back to his work his explanation both shocking and pleasing.

I watched him for a few more minutes before one thought crossed my mind _'I could now hope for the people of magical Britannia my cousin is coming to right the wrongs and rule with an iron fist I just pray none try to target nunnally'_ she thought before leaving to head off for bed.

 **~Sirius Black~**

I had just received a video call from Elizabeth about lelouch's answer as to what he had in store for magical Britannia and quite frankly it didn't surprise him that his godson had an information network going in the magical world nor what is method would be when he dealt with the current wizengamont I knew I had to warn amelia and the others because; Lelouch did not he would not tolerate those who could be a threat to family especially to nunnally which meant he was coming to clean house. This made his job here absolute until the time his godson becomes of age to rule, Sirius knew that when the time came Lelouch would wage war if it meant uniting the world under one banner through talks or with cunning force it would be done, and no one could stop him.

Sirius knew that Elizabeth had an inkling of what Lelouch was planning just like he knew nunnally would not let her brother leave for Hogwarts without her and seeing as the boy was basically king of magical Britannia he had all rights to have her in the castle no matter who thought it wasn't possible for someone to enter the school early. The only thing Sirius was truly worried about is what Lelouch would do to the person or persons who tried to target nunnally to get to him and he just knew it wouldn't be pretty although, he was confident that his godson would not go overboard but just in case he decided that both would need a knight of honor.

He looked out of the window in Nunnally's room as he watched the maids from where he sat bathe his goddaughter knowing that Lelouch would want her down for breakfast soon he stood and walked over to her wheelchair just as the maids pulled her from the bath dressing her and placing her in the chair. Sirius smiled as the young seven-year-old girl was placed in her chair he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room heading for the informal dining room where he knew Lelouch was waiting with her breakfast with Elizabeth, he could tell she was excited to tell of the day she had yesterday to her brother as Lelouch had gotten back to the palace late yesterday and missed dinner she was sleep then.

It, didn't take them long to arrive at the door to the informal dining room nor was it long before Sirius sat himself down and watched as Lelouch began feeding his sister just as nunnally had begun to tell of her day yesterday at a rapid pace causing some of the porridge that she was eating to come from the corner of her mouth making his godson chuckle and smile as he grabbed a napkin he spoke.

"slow down nunna I'm not going anywhere" Lelouch said, as he wiped her mouth clean causing nunnally to blush.

This made Sirius and Elizabeth laugh a little knowing how excited nunnally had been at last nights, dinner to tell her brother about her day but, couldn't because; he came back home late had upset her until Sirius reminded her that he would be there for breakfast and she could tell him then made seeing them so happy worthwhile. Knowing that they didn't have a lot of time before they had to go shopping for Lelouch's school supplies it was agreed that nunnally would be going with them, so everything could be taken care of all at once not to mention it was a hope of his godson's that the goblins might be able to do something about nunnally's paralysis.

They had known that Lelouch was looking for a way to give nunnally back her legs knowing that the only way for her to get her sight back is through will alone but, they would be happy if she could see if anything at all. Sirius could see that his goddaughter was smiling while her brother cleaned her up he knew it would be about time to leave for diagon alley as it wasn't much longer till the term at Hogwarts started and he knew that Lelouch wanted all the time with nunnally as he could get before they would be separated because; of the school.

 **~Nunnally~**

I knew it wouldn't be long before big brother had to go to school and I wish he didn't have to go to Hogwarts this year because; I would miss him too much but, I also knew that the business he went to take care of late yesterday evening forced him to miss dinner with Sirius, Elizabeth, and I which I will admit upset me. I could tell that the three of them were looking for a way to get me my legs again as the healers had said I was paralyzed from the waist down and that my blindness was caused by the trauma of 1981 so, in a way it made sense but I could tell something more was bothering Lelouch though I don't want to pry no matter how curious that I may be.

Having went to sleep after being put to bed by Sirius with both he and Elizabeth kissing my forehead like Lelouch does I know that I truly couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. I realized that anytime I had a nightmare that big brother has always known and has even gotten up from his sleep to come sit with me or in the more severe cases slept next to me so that I could dream of peaceful things and happier times.

It was the next morning that I was woken up by the maid my brother had hired for my safety and protection I believe he said her name was Sayako Shinozaki a Japanese woman whom from what Sirius explained to me was very loyal when it came down to it as well as that Ms. Sayako was a kunoichi who would do anything to see me safe so, now it seems we'll need to not announce that I now have a knight whom is a shinobi because; it would be pointless though big brother will always be over protective as I've come to realize. It didn't take long for Sirius and Sayako to get me to the dining room where cousin Liz and big brother were waiting and even less time before I felt the first bite of food being placed in my mouth by Lelouch.

I know that big brother lulu is preparing for our return to wizarding Britannia I also, know that some of mundane Britannia's forces will accompany big brother to the ministry with Sirius and Liz as well as myself but, with me under a heavier guard because; it was time for us to get our world back in line and to a better future. While we ate breakfast, I couldn't help but tell big brother about the day I had yesterday and the things that Sayako described to me until I felt him whipping my face with a small laugh as he spoke.

"slow down nunna I'm not going anywhere" Lelouch said, as he wiped my mouth clean causing me to blush.

I knew I was breathless as I sighed and leaned into my brothers touch I felt clammy and I could tell that Lelouch could feel it as well his touch cooled my skin as I knew I shouldn't be out of bed if I was sick but, I wanted to go with big brother so bad today. I could feel the glare he was giving Sayako and Sirius as if they had known about my current condition but, I had made them promise not to mention it to big brother as I knew he would act as he is now and not want me to leave the palace because; of the fever I had but I spoke before he could.

"Big brother please I wanted to come with you today that's why they didn't mention my fever I made them promise not to please lulu let me come with you today" I said, my breathing becoming more labored as I spoke begged really.

I knew he stopped glaring at Sirius and Sayako to look at me and I hoped he would let me come with them today even if I knew I would be stuck in the modified healing stretcher that watched my health as I slept or as I lay awake talking to Liz, Sirius, and Lelouch this also included the breathing machine to help me get my breath back. I knew that big brother had been funding a magical research and development group to figure out how to get the knightmare frames and lfo's working on magic just as they had with the medical equipment for when we returned to magical Britannia.

I knew his next instruction and I could hear Liz ordering someone to get one of the modified stretchers that would be powered by the ambient magic in a heavily magical area I could feel him calming as he picked me up in his arms as I hear the stretcher stop next to us and Sirius saying that the limo is out front waiting.

I held onto my brothers caped shoulders as he gently laid me in the stretcher before placing the mask for my breathing treatment on my face and kissing my forehead he spoke.

"When next you wake we'll be in our own home and back in magical Britannia we'll talk about keeping things from me then but, for now rest nunna I'll wake you when its time to introduce you at the ministry of magic" he said, just as I went under the team of healers and guards around the stretcher keeping pace with my brother.

I could hear Lelouch talking to Sirius and Sayako and though, I know he was no longer mad with them I was worried that he would yell apparently even asleep as I was big brother and cousin Liz could still read me like a book as Liz spoke.

"he won't yell at them nunna but, you have to let us know when you're not feeling well you know how much he worries for you" she said, gently as I could feel her hand stroking my hair.

That relieved me and in some cases calmed me a lot more than one might think I knew we were outside as the glass of the stretcher soon covered me entirely as I could no longer feel Liz stroking my hair because; of it we were in the limo not long after and I had dozed completely no longer able to hear them as sleep claimed me fully.

 **~3** **rd** **person~**

The adults in the car could see the wheels turning in the young mans head it was the day they were to return to their world but, the happy occasion was marred by nunnally being sick they could tell Lelouch was not happy about bringing her while she was sick but, they knew he would do anything to make her happy. They knew he wanted so bad to curse each of them out but the promise he made stopped him cold so, he sat back in thought while watching nunnally sleep Sirius spoke.

"I know you're mad pup but, you have to let her come sometime even if you'd rather she be around a full team of healers I am pretty sure that goblin healers may be able to do something about her paralysis if not that then they could help her open her eyes again" he said, patting his godsons leg as they drove to charring cross road.

Lelouch nodded as he removed a strand of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead Sirius was right he was worried about not having the full team of healers with them but, what they had on hand would have to do while they were in diagon alley he would describe everything she asked about and what he would do to bring it to a more modernized era while still leaving certain things the same. He knew he would have help with it too though, it wasn't long before they arrived and even less time before the royal guards went through the door to clear the group a path.

This was something that they knew would happen though, they had no idea who leaked the day of their return, so it was set up for the royal guard to go first then for them to follow in behind them especially with nunnally so vulnerable at this time and it would be a problem should anyone startle or try to hurt her. The would have to deal with Lelouch and the knight of honor he had chosen for his sister they would be better of targeting Lelouch himself rather than nunnally because; should she be harmed Lelouch vi Britannia would go on a warpath so strong he would reshape the world.

It, was not long before the group was lead into the leaky cauldron and out the back into the alley just in time for nunnally to awaken he was glad that this stretcher had a second function because; it could take the form of a wheelchair. Which, is exactly what it did while keeping the face mask of the breathing machine across her mouth to continue helping her breathe so, the group moved as a unit with Sayako pushing nunnally in the middle of the guards so no one would get a dumb idea and die that day.

 **~Lelouch~**

I couldn't believe it we were finally returning to magical Britannia for good and it would be mine to rule but, first it was time to put the corruption to an end even if it meant lining up a bunch of people in front of a firing squad something I know nunnally might hate me for even if it was necessary at the time. Looking back on it he knew nunnally would be mad but, if it were for her own safety then he would bear her hatred just as he would the worlds if he could give them a chance to unite for a common cause against a common enemy all for her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had no idea I had walked into someone a girl of my age her tresses a bushy brown and two of her front teeth a bit larger than the rest and, honey brown eyes that were perfect on her. Skipping back to my feet I bent down as if to bow extending my hand to help her stand noticing her parents running over to meet them I kissed her hand as I spoke.

"I apologize mi'lady I was so wrapped in my own mind I did not see you allow me to treat you to an ice-cream when our day is done should you and your parents wish to join us" I said, hearing the excited squeal of nunnally when I mentioned ice-cream as I rarely let her have the cold treat.

The girl looked up with her blush fading as she spoke.

"That's alright I really shouldn't have been running my name is hermione granger what is yours if I may ask" she said, as he chuckled a bit and replied.

"again, I apologize for the oversight in manners my name is Lelouch vi Britannia and the squealer in between the formation is my little sister nunnally vi Britannia. These are our names just not our full names mind you soon to be ruler of magical Britannia as I hope to whip it into shape but, that isn't for a few years" he said, smiling back at the indignant 'hey!'.

Looking to his immediate left and right he continued introductions;

"on my left is My cousin Elizabeth li Britannia to my right is my godfather Sirius black may I ask your name miss…" he asked, trailing off as he did?

The girl blushed as she remembered her manners after he trailed off she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger to my left is my father daniel on my right is my mother emma" hermione said, as she finished introductions.

Lelouch once again took center stage and shook the elder grangers hand while kissing the hands of hermione and her mother he turned to the encirclement guarding his sister before walking into it and coming out with a wheelchair bound seven-year-old red curly haired girl whose eyes remained close. He stopped in front of the elder grangers and spoke to them;

"Dan emma this is my little sister Nunnally Vi Britannia as I told hermione on my left is our cousin Elizabeth li Britannia or Elizabeth 2nd on my right is our godfather Sirius Orion Black" he said, once again this time introducing the adults to one another as the group walked into the alley together.

I noticed that as soon as I moved nunnally in front of me that the security detail as well as the healers moved as one having converted nunnally's chair back into its stretcher form so, she could sleep a healer took over the pushing of the stretcher as I flung my cape from my shoulders and settled it over my sister I felt Sirius give me a new one making me smile.

I noticed that the grangers were watching the by play wondering if this was a normal thing for us so, I decided that I would lighten their worries even if mine won't be until I knew nunna would be safe I spoke.

"I am sorry for worrying you like this it's just nunnally decided she wanted to hide her fever from me because; I had been busy the previous few days and missed dinner when a board meeting ran longer than it should've and she wanted to join me in my shopping today before I went to Hogwarts" I said, seeing their eyes on nunnally and the stretcher she was in where it could convert to a wheelchair now made sense to them.

Looking ahead as we walked I could feel hermione grip my hand and squeeze in a gesture I both knew and was foreign to me at the same time, the feelings she evoked in me gave me a start because; for so long my only objective in life was to care for nunnally now though?

It felt as if I was still missing a piece or a few pieces of myself I could feel the tale tell tingle of the geass in my left eye ironically it was the same one that gave my ancestor his title of _'demon emperor'_ it was something he was both afraid of and proud to have. Things are changing for us sometimes I have to wonder _'are you proud of what I've done mum dad will you be proud with what I will have to do next'_ I have asked myself this time and again. I picked up my pace because I could sense that Sirius knew my emotions were going haywire something that had never really happened to me before all I could really think about was my sister's safety as well as that of the girls I would soon be acquainted with other than hermione.

I couldn't dwell on the past nunnally needed me to be strong until she could so I learnt to control myself sometimes it unnerved my adversaries with how ruthless I am in chess I couldn't help thinking _'if a king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow'_ there is one thing I know for certain is that most are going to be downright insane when they figure this out. Walking into gringotts bank I couldn't help the small smirk all I knew?

' _Magical Britannia it is time you had a wake up call….'_

8


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of VI Britannia**

 **Chapter 4: Test and Letters pt2**

 **~Lelouch~**

Times could change, and we wouldn't know much I confess to having been mad knowing that nunnally was sick and no one thought to inform me has me wondering if I should leave her to the care of Sirius while I am at Hogwarts but, then I remember that I basically _own_ Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It should go without saying by this point that I would do anything for my sister even if it meant that I had to destroy the world and remake it anew so, I would do all in my power to make sure this world is safe for her even at the cost of my own health. Anything that I do I do it in the name of my sister I do it in the memory of my parents as I don't need to know who murdered my parents only why they were murdered so I must be careful, but I also need to be aware of the things going on around me.

Watching nunnally as she listens to the passing by voices I kept my face a mask of stoic as we left daigon alley and the sheep of the world I would soon rule over, the mere thought that we would have to come back here even for a small length of time sickens me to no end and the only reason I don't wash my hands of this lot is because; it would upset nunnally. I couldn't do that nunnally was all that I had left so, having her upset especially for something I did or rather didn't do when I knew damned well that I could? It would gut me to see her cry. Leaving diagon alley felt surreal and maybe even like I was leaving a part of me behind though, I knew it wasn't true there were things that I had to do people whom I still had to meet with before we could come back into the magical world because; of the dangers some people pose.

Sitting in the limo I watched nunnally as she slept knowing that soon it would be hard for her though, I knew to be happy that she had Liz to watch over her while I was away it also, gave me time to meet with my god-brother and god-sister on the express in order to better understand exactly how we were supposed to change magical Britain into what it should be. The thing is I already knew it would be hard to be apart from nunnally and no matter how much I knew it I still can only trust very few with her safety and even fewer with her life so, that is why we're heading for the military base near the palace to test the newest versions of the knightmare frames.

This was also the day he would choose a knight for his sister one of honor knowing that he himself will have to choose a knight of honor for his own protection and then back to the palace as he wouldn't have long before he had to leave for Hogwarts. It was something we both knew had to happen eventually, but it was something I had hoped to put off so, that I could stay with nunnally a little longer as business usually kept me away as it was though because; she thinks I should I am willing to give Hogwarts a try.

This also, meant I needed to have a word with Sirius and Elizabeth when we returned to the palace but for now, I was content to watch her sleep although worried for her health I would not blame them but, we would talk because; I made Nunnally a promise and I would keep it. I took to reading the economic and military reports in order to calm my nerves and was sure that Liz and Sirius both knew that this was far from over but, my sister came first because; of that I would do my damned best to make anything she wishes would come true no matter how hard the task set before me.

 **`3** **rd** **person`**

Elizabeth and Sirius could see just how angry Lelouch was as they rode in silence they also, knew that the only reason he hadn't practically bitten their heads off is because; nunnally had asked him not to sitting there they watched him as he picked up the recent economic and military reports to keep his mind off them but, they knew he would have words with them when nunnally was well. Sirius looked at Elizabeth and could see that she regretted her choice in keeping nunnally being sick away from Lelouch much like himself but, there was nothing they could do about it now except take whatever verbal thrashing they had coming once nunnally was sound asleep.

While Elizabeth worried over the words her great nephew might have for her she thought about when she went to wake nunnally that morning and found out about the fever that had hit her sometime during the night before, she had went to call Lelouch right then knowing that he would want to know something about this but had been stopped by nunnally before she could.

"Please don't tell big brother aunt Liz" she asked? Turning to face the current monarch though she could not see her.

"He needs to know Nunnally you know just as well as I do that he would be upset if you hid the fact that you were sick from him right? He worries about you so much because; he cares" she said. Trying to both explain and console the young princess.

Liz knew she couldn't fault the young blind girl as she knew her brother would turn the chance at his own happiness in order to make sure she was happy and well taken care of, she knew that her nephew had personally made the wheel chair that nunnally now uses as he could not trust the electric wheelchair's that had already been made. They had this conversation many times and during most of those nunnally would usually listen to Liz about what would happen if they hid her fevers from her brother but, this time Nunnally Vi Britannia was being unusually stubborn about it.

Nunnally knew she was being stubborn by not wanting Lelouch to know she had a fever but, she barely got to spend any time with her big brother nowadays and it made her feel so useless to the point where she often cries herself to sleep at night because; she feared that Lelouch would rather be shot of her instead of taking care of her. No matter how many times Liz or Sirius tell her otherwise she still had some lingering doubts that only Lelouch himself could dislodge knowing this Liz decided she needed to make a compromise with the younger Vi Britannia.

"I'll make you a deal Nunnally I won't tell Lelouch about your fever and I'll make sure Sirius doesn't tell but, you have to talk to your brother about what's been bothering you okay" Liz asked? As she helped nunnally bathe and dress.

"Okay aunt Liz" she agreed. Her breathing was raspy at best.

Elizabeth had recognized that fact quickly and had ordered some herbal tea be brought to nunnally in order to at least lessen the fever she had to a more manageable level in doing so she also, made sure that the chair they took out with them today was the one that could turn into a stretcher for nunnally to lay on. That had been earlier today and now she and Sirius were likely to pay the price for neglecting to mention Nunnally's fever to him though, since they had heard when nunnally had asked him to promise not to be so hard on either of them they knew he would hold back on what needed to be said if only for his sisters sake.

 **~Sirius~**

I could see the wheels turning in Elizabeth's head she was trying to decide if keeping the fact nunnally was sick from Lelouch wise something that I myself thought to be insane as we knew how Lelouch would react to that knowledge so, I was happy to see that she had prepared nunnally properly for travel because; his wrath would be a whole lot worse if her condition worsened. The look my godson had in his eyes when nunnally had her coughing fit right there in gringotts was one of brutal pain and suffering and yet, it was also one of love and worry for his little sister something I can relate to if only for a bit because; Regulus and I were once the same in that regard.

Looking at him now as he watches over nunnally as we travel back to the palace though, he was skimming over reports his eyes never truly left the heart monitor that nunnally had been hooked to once her chair went back into its stretcher mode. He wasn't the only one who had his eyes on that monitor as I was watching it just as transfixed on it as he was because; that was my goddaughter laying there and I was just as worried as Lelouch was I didn't show it outwardly but I was worried about her condition though I also, knew that I would need to give Lelouch his space to calm down.

Knowing that Lelouch has received his Hogwarts letter and that he had one more month with nunnally before he went, I guess it was time to plan for his inauguration as the ruling monarch of the denizens of magical Britain so, I decided to talk to Liz about what was needed as well as the ball that needed planning. This also, meant sending out the various invitations to those in the magical world who needed to know and those born from mundane families who would soon be joining the magical world most importantly I decided to invite the grangers because; for a while none of the girls from nobility had caused my godson to react as he had with the young miss granger.

I watched nunnally as she woke and as Lelouch put down his reports to talk with his little sister it was nostalgic to say the least so, I left them alone to talk as I knew from Liz that there was something that the two of them needed to talk about and that it could not wait to be done.

Looking outside of the limousine we were in I noticed that we were nearing lelouch's next destination the research and development company he had decided to build Potter industries who like its counterpart in America Stark industries made technology that would benefit the world so, we had to stop by not only for the test of the new knightmare frames but, to show Nunnally her brothers work place as well. This was done to appease something in my godson just what though, I had no idea all I know is he was tired of hiding his business from his sister at least that's what he told Liz and I because; it sounded like something that would compel him to be more forthcoming so, it was a start in the right direction but could we help him find a way to make nunnally's wish a reality?

The look on Lelouch face when we entered diagon alley and the pure unrelenting rage he felt when the goblins told him how much certain groups had to pay when purchasing their things knew no bounds so, Sirius was forced to take the boy aside and explain why things were the way they are. The fact that Lelouch was willing to take Nunnally to his place of work even though some parts in the building were dangerous for her would be a good idea so, she could be better prepared for what would likely happen during his times away because; he no longer wished to worry her about why he was late to dinner.

I couldn't help but, be proud of the solution that Lelouch had come up with in order for nunnally to know that her brother loved her more than he did his work but I also, wanted them to put this behind them because; it would only drive them apart and that was something that I did not want in the slightest. Liz and I followed them at a sedate pace as we watched Lelouch carry nunnally up the company stairs himself though, looking at Lelouch you could still tell that something was bugging him as if it wouldn't leave him be yet as I watched them with Liz something kept nagging me as well because; I get the feeling that we might lose nunnally.

I could only watch as Lelouch and nunnally entered the building before us as the feeling of dread leaves but not definitely more so, momentarily as the day continued, I couldn't help but think that something might happen if Lelouch were to take nunnally from his office.

 ***Nunnally 3** **rd** **person***

I knew that big brother had his reasons for keeping away from his companies main building as there were somethings in there that could do me harm maybe, even kill me but because of my stubbornness and unwillingness to feel so useless. I know what he would tell me and what he has told me but sometimes I just won't believe it until something is said or done to prove the person or thing wrong though, Lelouch has said that even with my lack of eyesight that I could see things that he would normally miss anytime we're at home because; he would usually explain his designs to me well what he could at least.

As she thought about it there was something that gave nunnally the feeling of her impending doom and she knew it would lead her big brother down a path that once defined their ancestors even if she didn't want that to happen she hoped that whatever was coming to take her would at least, give her a few more years with her brother. It would make sense in the fact that she would have the time to get him used to the fact that someday she might be gone from this world so, he should put his focus on those in the world who truly needed the advancements in technology that he would come up with though she knew her brother better than anyone and he likely had something that would keep her in a cryostasis in order for him to find some way of saving her because; that's just who her brother was and that made him better.

Looking around from the perch of her brother's back though, she couldn't see it with her eyes she could get a sort of echolocation of her surroundings with each of her brother's steps and because; of that she could see what he had built over the years since their arrival at Buckingham palace. She knew her brother would be thinking of ways to help her become better if not get her eyesight back then at least to give her back her legs it just who he was Lelouch was like that so, she was happy so long as she was with him but, she wished the world was a much gentler place. For now, though I would just enjoy the time I have with Lelouch even if it might be a limited time I would enjoy spending it with the one person most precious to me than many would believe and it is my hope that should the worst really happen to me then I hope big brother finds someone to love him with all their heart.

As we reached his office I could feel as he sat me on the couch near his desk and then as he walked to sit behind it I could only listen as he hummed the lullaby he always did when I was troubled because; from what he has told me it was the same lullaby mother sung to help us sleep whenever we had nightmares before that Halloween night. It wasn't much longer before I was consumed by the realm of Morpheus nor was it that much longer before I felt someone lift my head and sit down before laying my head on their lap, I could hear them talking as sleep took me and as brother did his work.

"What are you planning Lelouch I know you got the same feeling as I did as we walked into the building." Sirius asked? She could hear the concern in his voice for both her and her brother and wasn't too shocked by her big brothers reply.

"I will not bury Nunnally when the time comes for me to join our parents it will be nunnally who buries me! She's more than just my little sister I consider her my own daughter the only reason she hasn't called me papa is because; I make sure she knows that her papa is James Charlus Potter and I could not take his place even if I did essentially raise her like a father would his daughter." He explained. She could hear his heart beat and knew that he wasn't lying to her.

She would have listened to the conversation but, the sound of something tapping on the window to the office and the window being opened drew her attention she knew then that this was her brothers acceptance letter to the school their parents had went to in order to learn magic all she heard was the sound of tearing paper before she heard her brother read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Vi Britannia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

She could hear them discussing the letter and being extremely happy that they had been to diagon alley before they had come here as well as the fact that the book list hadn't really changed since Sirius and their parents were in school because; it made things easier for them now though, it was time to watch the knightmare testing. It went as just about you could expect it to and then some but, somethings could keep them from each other because; it made sense when some of the things we did as we grew up but no one would tell them till now making what has to be done next harder though I am sure big brother has his plans for that old goat and the greasy bat...

 **A/N: I am sorry for the long wait but, for a while I didn't know how to continue with this until it came to me somewhere in December of last year. Well you all know what to do next I'll leave you to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return of Vi Britannia**

 **Chapter 5: It starts!**

 **~Sirius 3** **rd** **person~**

He didn't want to believe it that this disease could still exist nor that it was currently making it where nunnally would not be with her brother when he started to deal with the wizarding world so, he would prepare and only two people will really know exactly where her cryopod would be placed. He could see it in his godson's eyes someone was about to get a rude awakening because; once again he had to suffer some form of lust for someone who was likely already well out of his reach and even then, made it to where things would be impossible for him. The hardest thing I have ever had to do was stand there and watch as my godson put his sister in a yearlong cryogenic sleep until he could find a cure so, I stood there as I watched him do it something clicked that Lelouch would soon need all the help he could get to make sure the magical world would be better by the time he woke nunnally.

He could do nothing but, watch as Lelouch spent time with his sister he could see the grief in his godson's frame but he could also see the rage repressed within waiting to be unleashed and he knew just where that would be unleashed as soon they would know, looking at his godson he could feel the power coming off of him and could tell that he was upset because; things within the chamber soon began to rattle. It didn't take long before he walked over to his godson and placed a hand on his shoulder in order to gain his attention it seemed to work as things soon began to calm down and settle back into their proper places.

When this happened, Sirius noticed that his godson walked right passed him and Elizabeth and over to a shelf with some peculiar designed boards they watched as he grabbed one with a black coloring and a white trim before he jumped on it and took off out of his office window. I already knew what the look on his face meant and the only other people who could calm him now would be his godbrother and god sister respectively so, it was time to call in the Calvary and hope for the best because; as the old saying goes 'never tickle a sleeping dragon as it just might wake up.

 **~Lelouch 3** **rd** **person~**

I knew that everyone was worried about my mental state well they needn't worry because; although I am quite upset with what I had to do in order to save my sister it would be something that I would do in a heartbeat though, f there was one thing I would very much like to be rid f before then it would be the very reason why she was in this state. Getting rid of the social Darwinism in magical Britannia and their prejudicial views it wouldn't be long before Sirius called in some help from the only other people aside from nunnally who could calm me down so, I decided to find a nice little café and eat before I did much else.

The help Sirius decided to send were that of my godbrother and god sister Neville longbottom and Susan bones along with them came someone I had been feeling a pull toward and have yet to figure out just what it is so, I try to keep my distance because; she always seems to be able to read me as if she could and might know my every move in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she were the first to find me. Oh the person I am talking about well her name is Daphne Kallen Greengrass daughter and heiress presumptive of her father and mother Cyrus Edmund Greengrass and Selene Anastasia Greengrass nee Duchene's she's been my most constant companion since we turned up at Buckingham palace and we met during the winter formal at Windsor castle.

There is also, another whom I have felt this pull with she is the daughter of a former captain from the S.A.S her name is Hermione Euphemia Granger and both could tell when something was bothering me though they usually visited me at my office if not at Buckingham today though, it's different even if I wanted to be alone I knew that those two would be here soon if only to keep me from brooding as they like to call it. Looking around I noticed both of the girls coming my way and could only shake my head because; one adage keeps popping up just after I had finished thinking about both and them showing up here with their parents _'speak of the devil and they shall appear'_ maybe calling them devils isn't accurate maybe I should call them angels seeing as they're the ones keeping me from going off the deep end they always have now that I think about it.

The thing is at this point I know that there isn't much I can do as magical nor mundane healing don't have the required methods to heal nunnally so, maybe I could find something to make it happen but that could take years though what if I got the worlds brightest minds to find a way to be rid of her problems because; it may just work. I will run this by the girls when they reach me and hope that they understand just why it is I would do this and how I would go about getting it done so, no one would I knew the girls would see this in my eyes if I allowed them to look and in some cases they might even try to help. Would it shock you if I told you that these girls love Nunnally just as much if not more than I do? It is true though so, I will come back to that later it's time for the siege.

I could feel the girl anticipation and no words were needed to convey what was coming next the fact that Daphne's father was already here meant that Sirius would not be too far behind because; we've done too much in preparation for this moment to back out now and I won't let the magical world be destroyed by their own hubris so, lets teach them the ways of strategy and war.

"You'll find something to cure her Lelouch for now let's focus on the restructuring magical Britain so that it isn't in the same state in which your parents and others whom worked closely with them gave their lives for. Let's make it so that their sacrifices weren't in vain." He said, I could do nothing more than nod my head and smile because; there was someone who thought as I did.

I must wonder if there are others of a like mind as I and if so, could they be trusted? A time approaches where I will soon have to find out the answer to that question but until then we'll make do so, that when Nunnally wakes the world will be at peace starting here in the United Kingdom. The look my girls gave me when I finally turned to face them I knew then on some level that I truly fucked up and that I had to be the one to fix it so, I could move on and then return to how I would fix the government in magical Britannia as the fools needed the wakeup call in the first place because; its time the magical world become aware as to the consequences of their actions.

I looked at everyone who now surrounded me even Sirius and Elizabeth turning to daphne and Hermione I opened my arms to hug them both and watched as well as caught them when they jumped forward, I spoke.

"it's alright I'm alright todays just been one thing after another but, our plans will move ahead as scheduled and we will make this world one where nunnally will enjoy." I said, causing the others to nod as well before I turned to Samuel and continued.

"Everything is in place I take it the wizengamont has their summons for an emergency meeting and the press being notified of everything as well?" I asked and watched as he stood there for a second before he nodded and responded.

"yes everything is in place and the wizengamont will be waiting for us to arrive the only problem we might have will be Cornelius fudge and those who joined Voldemort but claimed imperious curse so, we need to be ready on that front because after this you'll have to appoint a proxy. Then the rune work you asked for in shielding Nunnally's cryo tube is done and can be applied as soon as we get back to Buckingham palace." He said, I could only nod because they were being efficient about all of this.

There is still so much that needs to be done but there isn't enough time in which to get it done though, for now I will enjoy my time with the girls because; soon we'll make our move and wizarding Britain may finally wake up from the dark ages.

 ***Daphne 3** **rd** **person***

When Sirius stuck his head through the floo and told my father that Lelouch had took off out of his office window with a ref board and didn't know where he went as he lost sight of him when he rose into the clouds I could only think of one thing that would make him upset enough for him to do that so, I shoved daddy out of the way and asked the more important question here as I knew where he would be so, I could find him later.

"Sirius what happened to nunnally did he put her in the cryo tube?" I asked, though I fervently hoped that wasn't the case because if it was, I would need Neville and hermione with me in order to talk him down from making rash changes to the plan.

I could see the look in Sirius eyes and I knew then that was exactly what he did so, I left the floo and went for the communicators that we each had and tried to get a message out to the others in the hopes we would be able to find him although I had an idea of where he would be I just needed to find a way to be sure. There was only one place he could be right now, it was a nice little tea shop that sold cinnamon buns as well as random chess matches, he was one who would gamble for the money but, then he would try to find something worthwhile and fund it to make the world better it's how he is and I can guarantee it's how we want to keep him in regards to anything else I would have to play it by ear with the others.

Calling for them over the communications mirrors I sat in conference with his god brother and sister as like I they were the only ones who could get through to him while he was in a foul mood so, the first thing that we agreed on was who would go and talk him out of some spontaneous adjustments to the plan because; then we would have to rework everything. Neville was the one who volunteered to meet up with him and then wait for the rest of us in order to get this done though, I knew that given enough time Lelouch would be calmed down on his own it might have been that things had finally gotten to him and because; of it he then fled his office in order to have some peace _' I can only hope he'll be calm by the time we arrive'_ at least then we'll be able to get him to listen to us.

It wasn't too long before Neville cut his connection with us in order to go meet up with Lelouch as well as go and retrieve the grangers with that in mind susan and I were gearing up with amelia and my parents in order to meet up with Sirius and Elizabeth we'll then follow the likely path he took to where he went so, I decided that I would bring the only one who could pull of thee sad cat face as well as nunnally and her puppy pout. Mother hearing my out loud thinking was in stitches laughing because she knew it was something even my father could not fight against so, it wasn't long before we all left and headed towards the boys after picking up Sirius because; now it was time to act before we lost our edge of surprise even amelia bones has been essential to what we have going on.

The first thing we did was floo over to his company the main office where Sirius said he and Elizabeth were waiting it was also the one place Lelouch would keep nunnally's cryo pod where he knew anyone trying to get at her would have hell getting in there so, after promising nunnally I would make sure her brother came out on top in his endeavors we left because; it's time to get things started and ready for how wizarding Britannia will be run from now on and I'll help as much as I can. The time has come for the people of magical Britain to realize that there are consequences to their actions as well as their being reactions to the lack of action by so called Politician's and that a corrupt bureaucracy would not be tolerated because; there would be no more choosing someone to work in the ministry in a high ranking position due to ones blood if Lelouch has anything to say about it.

I like Lelouch can be ruthless when I am pushed enough though at the same time I am more compassionate when I plan things the very fact that it doesn't take him long to completely understand an opponent with just a single glance shocks even me but, I can live with not being like that all the time and thankfully so could the rest but maybe we can do things one at a time and hope there is something there that could and will preoccupy his time. No one can say they know just how far Lelouch would take things in order to complete his goals and some are even afraid to ask although, the one thing you can be certain of is that whom so ever earns his complete and total ire there would be nothing that can be done to save them because; by the time someone would have attempted to the person who pissed him off would find themselves wishing that they hadn't.

It didn't take long for all of to pile into a company limo and leave following the directions Neville gave us on the mirror and even less time to arrive at the café the boys were at chatting away from what we could see from in the car their discussion was on a light hearted yet serious and sometimes even funny topic so, it was then we left the car and walked over to them the fact of the matter is no one has ever truly seen the queen of England away from Buckingham palace unless it was a political function of some sort because; as the ruling monarch of great Britain it sometimes wasn't safe for her to leave her palace.

 ***Hermione 3** **rd** **person***

My parents and I had arrived before daphne and the others and saw Lelouch and Neville as they sat out in the sunny area of the café talking of from the looks of it frivolous things yet serious at the same time and the only reason I could tell that was because; I could read lips but I also, knew to look between the lines for code words and even then it made things difficult as I couldn't actually hear them so that meant we would have to bring everyone up to speed the only person missing now is Susan and aunt Amelia. I knew how Lelouch thought and I knew that sooner or later things would escalate to the point of no return my father having been there the day they had turned up at Buckingham palace and even then they were lead away to a medical facility deep within the palace to heal the exhaustion he had so, he could move around more freely and protect nunnally in doing so he brought out several factories because; of what they could be used to build and even went so far as to making most things we have digital Holographic.

The thing is not only do I know how Lelouch thinks I also, know how daphne thinks and if I know my sister in bond as I do because of our soul bond to the young man we both love is that when riled or backed into a corner nothing would stop them from doing what they must to protect what is most dear to their hearts even if it meant destroying the world though, I know that Lelouch would not want to take after his namesake in that regard but… I couldn't finish the thought before uncle Sam began talking

"You'll find something to cure her Lelouch for now let's focus on the restructuring magical Britain so that it isn't in the same state in which your parents and others whom worked closely with them gave their lives for. Let's make it so that their sacrifices weren't in vain." He said, I noticed Lelouch could do nothing more than nod his head and smile because; there was someone who thought as we all did.

She had to wonder if there are others of a like mind as she and if so, could they be trusted? A time approaches where we will soon have to find out the answer to that question but until then we'll make do so, that when Nunnally wakes the world will be at peace starting here in the United Kingdom. The look we gave him when he finally turned to face them he knew then on some level that he truly fucked up and that he had to be the one to fix it so, we could move on and then return to how we would fix the government in magical Britannia as the fools needed the wakeup call in the first place because; its time the magical world become aware as to the consequences of their actions.

he looked at everyone who now surrounded us even Sirius and Elizabeth turning to daphne and Hermione he opened his arms to hug us both and watched as well as caught us when we jumped forward, he spoke.

"it's alright I'm alright todays just been one thing after another but, our plans will move ahead as scheduled and we will make this world one where nunnally will enjoy." he said, causing the others to nod as well before he turned to Samuel and continued.

"Everything is in place I take it the wizengamont has their summons for an emergency meeting and the press being notified of everything as well?" I asked and watched as he stood there for a second before he nodded and responded.

"yes everything is in place and the wizengamont will be waiting for us to arrive the only problem we might have will be Cornelius fudge and those who joined Voldemort but claimed imperious curse so, we need to be ready on that front because after this you'll have to appoint a proxy. Then the rune work you asked for in shielding Nunnally's cryo tube is done and can be applied as soon as we get back to Buckingham palace." He said, we could only nod because they were being efficient about all of this.

Looking to Lelouch I could see he was both pleased and relieved as we all were when it came to nunnally and her lack of protection with the cryo tube being in his office and not near him in the slightest most of us could only sigh yet daphne and I were the only ones to truly hug him and comfort him as one of his fears wouldn't worry him anymore so, now we were ready but there was just one more thing I had to voice.

"I know for a fact that we can do this and I know that it will be a cold day in hell before we let anything happen to nunnally though, to that end we'll be needing a compartment on the express that would keep people from messing with it and causing nunnally to perish before we find a working cure." I said, as I looked at the others only one thing really came to mind but someone else literally beat me to the punch.

I looked toward Elizabeth as she spoke.

"There is a compartment on the Hogwarts express that will be ready for the lot of you and since technically you are to be the king of magical Britannia it would be your compartment anyway. Now its time to head for the ministry the S.A.S is ready to move on your order Lelouch." She said, the look in his eyes had us all shudder because it was considerably predatory.

"Then let's get going and have them secure the building make sure no one can get in or out until we get there and even then, I don't want anyone leaving its time they paid the piper." He said, the tone of his voice left little as to what he would do when it came to the protection of those he loved.

 ***3** **rd** **person***

No one could dispute the motorcade that cut off traffic across London nor could they deny that something big was coming and that in the midst of it all things would never be the same again so, there weren't many who could recognize the significance of the actions taken by London's Metropolitan police as well as how they went about it going so far as to involve MI 5 because; of the secrecy no one knew that things were being set in motion nor as to the where about of whom had done such a crazy half assed thing without warning but then again who would know? The citizens of England could only wonder what made their queen bring out this much of a procession when she rarely if ever left the palace so, they couldn't quite figure out the why or how on this day they are seeing this so, all they did was watch as the three limos with police followed by a full military escort made its way to a building none knew existed because; they couldn't fathom such abilities as what covered the building existed.

The longer they traveled the more determined Lelouch seemed to become and everyone could see it as well as feeling it yet, they could also feel something within him stir as if something wanted to be released not knowing what it was they noticed as Lelouch seemed to push back whatever it was that had tried to get free and with it something seemed to snap into place because; now he resembled the old saying _'never tickle a sleeping dragon'_ it was a subtle shift but we all knew what was going on it was time for the king.

 **Meanwhile…**

For the witches and wizards of magical Britannia the day started off like any other fathers went to work and the women stayed home to raise their children unless they too had a job elsewhere though, for the ones who worked in the ministry for magic things were bout to come to an abrupt halt because; unknown to the arriving and corrupt wizards within the government will soon be facing and extreme overhaul looking back you would guess they should've seen this coming. Outside surrounding the building not many would tell you something was wrong but then again as far as the mundane side knew nothing was wrong in fact if you had asked major O'Connell _'are you storming a secret society'_ he would've told you to piss off and leave him be now though? Here he was leaning against the building with a full battalion of S.A.S waiting for the green light to storm the building.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for the good major to get the green light as his radio sparked to life so, the whole unit could hear it as well.

' _ **hunter 2-3 what's your status'**_

' _Overlord this is hunter 2-3 we are raring to go'_

' _ **confirmed 2-3 the king is in motion and the knights are riding on his six you have the green on mission rehabilitation'**_

' _roger overlord 2-3 out'_

O'Connell looked out at his troops as everyone grabbed their munitions and breached the building. 


End file.
